To Konoha!
by Ms. Bear
Summary: After the final battle Kagome goes back to her REAL home in Konoha to find her little brother, Sasuke. Everyone thinks she is dead, so doing this might not be so easy.
1. Konoha, Here I Come!

Okay! This is a Inuyasha/Naruto crossover!

Summary:After the final battle against Naraku, Kagome goes back to her real home in Konoha. Itachi is her older brother, while Sasuke is her little brother. Having been missing for nine years, everybody thought she was dead, including Sasuke. And guess what...SHE'S COMING HOME!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome limped out of the well house, Tetsusaiga cluched in her hand. It was over. The shikon jewel had been re-absorbed back into her body and everyone was dead, even her little Shippo. They had won only because Kagome had activated her Sharingan after Shippo was killed. Yes, she was an Uchiha. She had found out a while ago, her mom had told her that she had found Kagome in the well with a note. The note had slightly disturbed her though.

'If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life.'

Kagome had lost her memory of when she was in Konoha, but bits and pieces just recently came back. So Itachi had killed all of her clan. Why! Oh, now she remembered. It was because of the demon that was sealed inside of her. The other Uchihas were afraid that it would be a threat, so they wanted to kill her. Itachi was her older brother, but now all she felt for him was hate. He had killed the whole clan! Well she didn't really know that for sure. But he dumped her in a well!

Kagome sighed and healed her leg. She just prayed to god that her little brother survived.

"Please Sasuke, be alright. Don't worry I'm coming."

--------------------------------3 Months Later---------------------------------

"I finally found it!"Kagome exclaimed, waving the scroll in the air and smiling triumphantly. She did a little dance and studied the ancient piece of parchment.

"Now I can go home!"she yelled. She walked over to her closet to change into something more ninja-like. She now wore black shorts, a tight black shirt with a dark red sash, combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. She had weapon poutches and used her sash to hold Tetsusaiga. She put a knife in her boot and put her long black hair, which now had dark red highlights, in a high ponytail. She went to her dresser and put on the Konoha forehead protector that had come with her. Kagome put on her charm bracelet that she had otten from Kaede. The thing about the charm bracelet was that each charm was a weapon that could be enlarged, when she put her miko energy in it. She grabbed some kunai and shuriken and headed out to the well house.

-------------------------------Well House--------------------------------------

Kagome read the incantation and the well glowed an eerie red color. She took a deep breath and jumped in.

-----------------------------------Somewhere---------------------------------

Kagome climbed out of the well and looked around. Definently not her world or Senjuku Jidai. It worked! She was finally home! She sealed the well forever and walked down the path that led to Konoha.

_'Hmmm...I wonder if the ramen stand is still there'_

_----------------------------------------_**END-----------------------------------------------------**

Yuki:Okay, chapter one's up! Also i'm really sorry that i haven't been updating! School is harsh and i've got TONS of homework! -sigh- I hate school. Anyway, I will update soon! I promise i'm working on it!


	2. Memories

------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Memories

------------------------------------------

Kagome walked along the path for a couple of minutes until she came to a HUGE, and I mean HUGE, gate, which she remembered as the gates that once served as her favorite thing to climb. She never did make it up there by herself. However, she **did **make it up with some help. She smiled as she remembered the first time she saw what was beyond Konoha.

**)Flashback(**

_"Kagome come on! You can do it!"cheered a little 6-year-old Sasuke from the foot of the enormous gates of Konoha. A 8-year-old Kagome was currentlytwenty feet up the wall already, a big smile on her face as she continued to climb. She had A LOT more to go, but was very determined to get to the top. Reaching up to wedge her tiny fingers into the large cracks in the old rocks, Kagome gasped and immediatly withdrew her hand from the rock reflexivly(sp?) as she felt a sharp pain enter her palm. Well that was a mistake. She heard Sasuke scream as she started to fall through the air. As she was falling she took a glance at the rock she had tried to use and narrowed her sapphire eyes. A snake. A snake was pearing over the rock she had tried to grab. It had bit her when she reached her hand over the block._

_**'It wasn't really it's fault,'**Kagome thought to herself.**'It was only preventing itself from being squished by my hand, I forgive it.' **Kagome laughed to herself, despite the current situation. She could hear the people of the villages' comments about her, ringing in her head._

_'That Kagome, such a forgiving little girl, so mature for her young age'_

_'Too forgiving if you ask me! It'll get her killed some day'_

_'I heard a kid pushed her into a puddle, and all she did was smile and the day after, the kid was forced to say sorry, and all Kagome said was"I've already forgiven you, you only did it because I was in your way!"'_

_'That young girl there, so innocent and pure. A true little angel, if you ask me!'_

_Yes that was her, the kind, innocent, forgiving little angel...that was falling to her death. Brought out of her thoughts, she realized all that had gone through her mind in a matter of seconds and she was still falling. Before hitting the ground though, Kagome managed, with some difficulty, to transfer some chakra to some of the vital parts of the body, such as her head, neck, and spine. She still hit the ground pretty hard though._

_"Ugh,"she gruntedas she landed on her side. She swore she saw stars. Her head had hit a stone and the chakra around it wasn't that strong, causing the stone to go through the weak chakra shield. Kagome really wasn't breathing, it was just gasping in pain. And gasping in pain was even more painful. Sasuke scrambled over to her and looked at his beloved older sister in horror._

_"O-Onee-chan!"he cried, tears streaming down his face._

_"S-S-Sasuke...g-get...h-h-h-help..."Kagome whispered hoarsly. But Sasuke heard her, nodded his head frantically, and then ran off towards the town. Talking caused even more pain, and as she watched her little brother run away to find help, Kagome finally gave up the battle, and passed out from the pain.  
-----------_

_Five days later, Kagome had woken up, bandaged from head to toe in a hospital bed. The room was plain white, but there were some 'get well soon' presents and flowers for her around. She later found out from the doctor, who had heard the whole story, that, after her fall, Sasuke had ran to Itachi. Itachi, of course, being the overprotective big brother, had rushed to the scene, picked Kagome up VERY carefully and ran to the hospital with Sasuke. The doctor told her that she had a concussion(sp?), a few broken ribs, asprained wrist, atwistedankle, multiple contusions(sp?), and on top of that, many other bruises and cuts.Her head injury was the most serious one. The stone had left a long deep gash inthe left side of herforehead, starting at her hairline and ending at the beginning of her cheek. Luckily, it missed her left eye. She had to get stitches for it too._

_The only part of Kagome's family that had bothered to come see her at the hospital were Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke was so happy to see Kagome awake, that he launched himself at her the moment he saw her smiling at him. His launch didn't go very far though, because before he could leap on Kagome andmost likelycause her more injuries, Itachi grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, suspending a pouting, arm-crossed Sasuke, in mid-air. But Kagome's other friends came to see her too. Ino and Sakura came on Mondays and Thursdays to see her. They would talk and Ino and Sakura would braid and play with Kagome's hair. When Kagome's wrist healed, she was braiding theirs too. Hinata would come by on Tuesdays and they would either just sit together, or they would talk. TenTen would come on Wednesdays and would drag Neji and Lee with her. They would tell her how school at the academy went that day and if anything interesting had happened in Konoha lately since Kagome had been confined to her hospital bed and room for three whole weeks and was supposed to be there for two more weeks. Now, Naruto, her best friend in the whole village, would come everyday and eat ramen with her. He would come before and after school at the academy. Kagome had met Naruto when she was playing in the fields alone. He had been stumbling in the fields from all the cuts and bruises some of the villagers had given him, and accidently fell on her. Kagome, being the kind and forgiving girl she is, forgave him and healed his wounds with her newly found miko powers. After that, they became best friends and rarely went any where without each other. They could always be seen sitting and eating together at the Ichiraku ramen shop. Kagome loved ramen as much as Naruto did, but she ate politely and at her own pace, unlike Naruto, who certainly didn't give a damn about manners when it came to ramen, and ate like a pig._

_The day Kagome finally got out of the hospital, she went straight for the gate, but was stopped by Itachi._

_"And where do you think you're going?"he asked._

_"I'm gonna go climb the gate!"Kagome grinned. Itachi's jaw almost dropped at that answer, but he controlled himself._

_"You just got out of the hospital...and you want to climb the gate...**again**, and probably get hurt...**again**?"_

_"Yup!"she smiled her cute little innocent smile. _

_"No,"Itachi said. Kagome's smile faltered._

_"W-what?"she asked, wondering if she had heard her older brother correctly._

_"You heard me. No. You are not climbing that wall again,"he stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome's lower lip trembled._

_"B-but...Big Brother! If I don't climb the gate...I-I'll never see beyond Konoha until I **graduate**! And I've always wanted to watch the stars from up there!"she cried. Itachi shook his head and, ignoring her protests, pickedKagome up, and walked towards the Uchiha district._

_)5 days later(_

_Kagome had been moping around lately. She still talked to her friends, but not as happily as before. She didn't go on her daily trip to the flower fields behind her house to pick flowers for the centerpiece of the dinner table. She no longer raised her hand in class, and she would seldom go out for recess. Instead, during lunch, she would bring out a book to read or eat in silence. Naruto would sit with her too. Of course, Kagome told Naruto what had happened with her not being able to climb the wall anymore. He made her feel better by saying that Itachi loved her and just didn't want her to get hurt again or, god forbid, possibly die. Now that made her feel guilty. Itachi had just been looking out for her, and she had avoided him for five whole days, refusing to talk to him, or even look at him._

_That night, Kagome, in her little black pajama set, stumbled around in the dark towards her older brother's room. It wasn't hard to find, for it was right between her room and Sasuke's. She carefully twisted the doorknob and gently eased the door open so it didn't make a sound. She turned to face the door and shut it as quietly as she could. Kagome turned back around and brought her hand to her mouth to muffle her gasp. Itachi was right there, squatting down to her level, his face only a few inches away from hers. _

_"Boo,"Itachi said monotonously, with no humor whatsoever. Kagome glared at him and moved her hand to her heart to feel it beating rapidly. Her idiot older brother almost gave her a heart attack! She poked him in the forehead with her other hand and growled._

_"That was. Not. Funny,"she hissed. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Kagomelet her armfall back to her side. Itachi only chuckled at her and walked over to sit on his bed._

_"What do you want?"he asked curiously."If I recall, you were avoiding me for five days straight and wouldn't even look at me." Kagome looked down in shame and guilt. She walked over and sat next to her brother, wrapping her small arms around as much of his waist as she could. She looked up at him with teary eyes._

_"I'm so sorry Itachi-nii-san!"she exclaimed, burying her face in his t-shirt. Itachi sighed and smiled a small smile as he wrapped his arms around his tiny sister, returning her embrace._

_"It's okay Gome-chan,"he whispered in her ear. He looked out his window for a moment and smiled as a thought came to him._

_)30 Minutes Later(_

_"Um, Itachi-nii-san...why am I blindfolded?"Kagome asked. She was currently on Itachi's back, a blindfold covering her eyes._

_"You'll see,"Itachi replied._

_"And why are we sneaking around Konoha at night?"_

_"You'll see Gome-chan."_

_Pause._

_"...Itachi-nii-san...?"_

_"**Yes**, Kagome-chan?"_

_"Are you kidnapping me?"she asked innocently. Itachi almost tripped at that._

_"No!"he exclaimed. _

_)About 10 Minutes Later(_

_"Here we are,"Itachi whispered to himself. Kagome felt him jumping. She felt as if she was flying, but withthe blindfold on...she could've been falling for all she knew! Kagome sent up a prayer to god that she wasn't falling as she clutched Itachi tighter and buried her face in his shirt. Suddenly, the flying feeling stopped and Kagome silently thanked whatever god was listening today._

_"You can look now,"came her brother's voice as he set her down in his lap. She hooked her fingersunder the fabric of the blindfold and pulled it over her head. She gasped as she looked up, and the blindfold fell from her hands, only to be caught by Itachi._

_"B-Brother..."Kagome whispered, staring at the sky with big, wide eyes. She and Itachi were on the gate, sitting where the guards kept watch over who entered or exited Konoha. Since it was dark, all the stars had come out and were extremely bright. They seemed so close that Kagome thought she could reach out and grab one if she wanted to. The sky, to her, was a canvas painted an indigo blue. Drawn onto the canvas was the pale full moon that seemed to be the only light that was on in Konoha currently. Then the sparkling stars were dotted all over, filling the canvas with a mystical feeling. In the end it was a masterpiece. A masterpiece for only her eyes to gaze upon and admire. As she looked on the horizon, she could make out a forest and miles and miles of wide open plains, untainted by human civilization. Even though it was dark, she could see some animals roaming around too. A small group of dear grazing at the edge of the forest. A mother fox and her kits venturing out from their hollow tree home to grab a snack. An owl seemed to be staring at her from its perch on a branch of a tree near the gate._

_She sat on her brother's lap for what seemed like hours, just staring at the sky and the land beyond Konoha in wonder. It was what she had dreamt it to be. Beautiful and breathtaking. Those two words just about summed it all up. Kagome gasped as a shooting star shot across the midnight sky. _

_"Itachi-nii-san! Itachi-nii-san! Look! Look!"she exclaimed, pointing at it."A shooting star! Hurry, make a wish Itachi-nii-san!" She closed her eyes tight._

**_'I wish Itachi-nii-san, Sasuke, and I can be together forever!'_**

**_)End Flashback( _**

(A/N:That was a pretty long flashback!)

"Hah!Some good that wish did me,"Kagome laughed to herself. But then her smile turned to a frown as her eyes saddened._**'That was one of the many good memories of Itachi that I've tried to erase'** _she thought to herself. _**'Do I still...like him?'** _she immediatly squashed that thought and sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration. "I don't like him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! End of story!"she repeated to herself. But she stopped as she looked at the gate one more time, and the memory flew back to her.

**_'But I don't like him anymore'_**

_'Itachi-nii-san!'_

**_'He's no longer my brother!'_**

_'Come play with me Nii-san!'_

**_'But I hate him'_**

_'Look what I did Itachi-nii-san!'_

_**'I HATE him!'**_

_'I'm sorry Itachi-nii-san'_

**_'...But...'_**

_'I love you Itachi-nii-san'_

**_'Do I...really...hate him...?'_**

_'Big Brother!'_

**_'Is it possible...that I still...No! He's not my brother, he's a traitor! The murderer of my clan!'_**

_'Big Brother!'_

_'Big Brother!'_

_'Big Brother!'_

Kagome fell to her knees hugging herself, eyes tightly shut. She opened them slowly. Still on her knees, she gazed up at the gates that were currently unoccupied by the guards(A/N:let's pretend they're on break!). She couldn't believe it. She was utterly disgusted at herself.

But it was impossible to fight with her heart.

And her heart was telling her:

**_'I can't hate him'_**

**--------------------------------------------**

Yuki: Okay, that's done. I am SO sorry that this took so long. I made it longer to makeup for the wait.It's just that i'm sick again and it's got me completely thrown off schedule! Ugh, I feel like shit!

**_Thanks To My Reviewers!_**

**blacksheep18:**sorry for the wait  
**NeonAlchemist  
Uzumaki Ryooki:** Thank you! The homework thing, SO true!  
**Sesshomaru Hiei and Kurama addiction:**she has an ancient wolf demon sealed inside of her, Itachi dropped her down a well because ANBU was on his tail and he heard of the well's magical powers, she might fight Itachi (i'm not sure), and you'll see next chapter!  
**kimokisw:**It could be, i'm not so sure about the pairings yet, but i'll keep that one in mind  
**maria  
hakkai-my-youkai  
kyo anime  
makie:**sorry about the wait and short chapter, i tried to make this one longer  
**Amiee:**thank you!  
**danielle  
Hiei098  
xSoundXofXSilencex:**thanks!  
**Lady Gwendolyn Slytherin  
lola:**thankies!  
**BrokenShards252:**glad you think it's great  
**Sora:**you're so nice!  
**Kina and Kinu The elemental Sisters:**I'm not sure about the pairings yet, but i'll consider a Kakashi/Kagome pairing since you're looking for one! Um, Kagome is 14. Yeah, I know that it doesn't make sense for the Inuyasha story line thingy, but it's the same except she's younger. I mean, if she was older this story wouldn't work out.Yes, she's been trained by all the people in her group and training from Sesshy 'cause she is like a little sister to him. She thought of Inuyasha as a lover at one point, but then realized that he loved Kikyo (barf) and it went to a brother/sister kind of relationship. I'm gonna put a flashback in the next chapter of the final battle and how everyone died, okay?  
**kouga20191:**thanks  
**ancient-relic:**yeah, school sux  
**yukifangil1234:**yeah, i'm considering that one  
**Kagomes Twin Sis:**thank you, sorry for the wait!  
**Yue  
Black Fire Kitsune666:**thanx  
**SexySesshomaru:**I'm glad you like it!  
**Hitoribocchi  
Shadows stalk during the deep of night:**i'm so glad you're enjoying it!  
**Jessie:**thanks for the advice. As you can see, i kind of used it! .  
**sexxy-INU-tenshi: **Aw, you're so kind! Kags is 14, read the first part of **Kina and Kinu The elemental Sisters** review reply for the rest. Yeah, she has the sharingan, i think i put that in the first chappie.  
**Taeniaea:**thanx!  
**Bio Lighting  
addicted-to-inu:**thank you  
**Kurai Oujo.Dark Death  
neko-cat-kirara:**thankies  
**Kurama'sFoxyMiko:**thanks...wow i find myself saying thanks and thank you a lot in these review replies...  
**Fallen from the sky  
Tenshi-Battosai:**thanks for adding me! I love your stories by the way!  
**Sasukelover:**That's A LOT of homework! I swear, adults invented school to torture us!  
**Hoku-chan:**Thanx, I don't plan on discontinuing this!  
**kagome437**  
**Some Random Pocky Stick:**School SUUUUUX!  
**StarlitBaby:**Thank you!  
**inukag-Spellcaster:**thanx for the review, yeah i thought i'd just makeher say something randomto end the chapter  
**Gothic Lust:**SASUKE/KAGOME?They're brother and sister!


	3. Stupid Late Ninjas!

**------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Stupid Late Ninjas!**

-----------------------------------

Kagome sighed and shook her head to clear her thoughts. She then stood up and took a deep breath. She felt stupid. I mean, here she was, having an emotional breakdown...right in front of Konoha. Thank goodness the guards weren't here. Otherwise, that would have been terribly embarrasing. She glanced at the gate. No one was there.

"I guess I'll have to sit here and wait,"she muttered to herself as she sat down on a rock near the gate.

**)Ten Minutes Later(**

Kagome was getting really impatient. Where exactly WERE these people? _'Jeeze, they're taking one long lunch!...do they even GET lunch breaks?'_ Kagome thought as she layed on her stomach and drummed her fingers on the surface of the rock, while blowing a piece of hair out of her vision.

**)Twenty Minutes Later(**

"Dammit!"Kagome cursed, shooting up off the rock. "How long does it take to eat frickin lunch!" she yelled at the gate. No one seemed to hear her. "Wow, Konoha ninjas are really slipping these days,"she muttered as she walked up to the wall surrounding her hometown._'I'll just give them five more minutes.'_

**)Five Minutes Later(**

"Ugh, that's IT!"Kagome poured chakra into her feet and started to walk up the wall, arms crossed over her chest. _'Stupid late ninjas, making me wait!'_she grumbled in her mind as she reached the top. She crouched down low, as to not be easily seen. After all, this was a village of ninjas. Late ninjas...but ninjas all the same! As she looked over Konoha, Kagome realized that not much had changed. Her eyes got little stars in them as she spotted the Ichiraku ramen stand. Squealing and not caring if anyone saw her, she jumped off the wall and ran as fast as she could towards her favorite place to eat.

**)Ichiraku Ramen Stand(**

Kagome was running so fast, she was but a black blur to people who saw her. She had a huge grin on her face as she breathed in the sweet aroma of ramen. The only thing on her mind?_ 'RamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamen' _Well...you get the picture. She skidded to a halt in front of the stand, kicking up a big dust cloud as she did so. When the dust cleared, Kagome gasped. She knew that blond head and bright orange jumpsuit anywhere!

"Naruto!"she exclaimed, sitting down beside him and clapping her hands together, a huge grin on her face. Naruto, who was just about to dig into his ramen, looked to the side. He studied the girl for a few seconds. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he realized who the girl next to him was.

"Kagome!"he cried as he tackled the girl to the ground, causing several people to stop and stare. She leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I'll tell you later." He nodded and made the ramen to go, ordering another one for Kagome. They then hooked arms and walked down the streets with big grins on their faces.

**)Academy Schoolyard(**

Naruto and Kagome were sitting in front of the Academy on a patch of grass near the old wooden swing. They spent at least twenty minutes just staring at each other. Every few minutes, Naruto would poke Kagome and then pinch himself to make sure this wasn't just a dream. Kagome was just happy to be with her friend. Finally, Naruto spoke up.

"Kagome I can't believe you're here! Wait 'till I tell everyone! They'll all be so excited! Especially Sasuke! We'll throw a big party and-mmph!"Kagome put her hand over Naruto's mouth to silence him, and looked around.

"Naruto, I want to see if anyone remembers me besides you, so shush about it. Of course I'm going to tell them if they don't remember, but i just want to see if they forgot about me. I want to see if I recognize anybody too!" Naruto pouted, but agreed. Kagome stood up and pointed in a random direction.

"Now let's go find someone we know!"she exclaimed, grabbing Naruto's hand and running off in the direction she pointed.

**)Konoha Marketplace(**

Kagome and Naruto were strolling along, Kagome browsing through the various items in each stand.

"So, how did you get here anyway?"Naruto asked.

"Uh, well...I kind of walked up the gate,"she rubbed the back of her neck, smiling sheepishly. Naruto gave her a 'you're joking right?' look and wacked her on the head.

"Kagome! What about the guards!"he yelled.

"They weren't there! Probably on lunch break or something! I waited a HALF-HOUR and they didn't come back!" she said in her defense, waving her arms around.

"Woah! Chill Kagome, they slack off all the time. Let's go see the old geezer(A/N:I'm putting this before the chuuniin exams so the Third is still alive!), maybe we'll see someone we know there! Plus we could tell him you're in Konoha!" Kagome nodded with a big grin on her face. She hadn't seen the old man in years. Together they ran off towards the Hokage Tower.

**)Hokage Tower(**

When they were right outside the room the Hokage was in, Kagome banged on the door loudly.

"HEY OLD MAN!"she yelled through the door."GUESS WHO'S BAAAACK!"She could hear a loud exaggerated(sp?)groan from the otherside of the door. She burst into the room with a smirk plastered on her face. The Third stared at her, pinched himself much like Naruto did, and put his face in his hands.

"Why me?"she heard him croak. He looked up at her. "Why didn't the guards bring you here?"

"I walked up the wall 'cause your ninjas suck," Kagome stated. "Now put me on Naruto's team! And where's Sasuke?"

"Sasuke's on Naruto's team, and sure I'll dump you on Kakashi. Yet, I do not know where Sasuke is at this moment,"the Hokage said. Kagome glared at him for the 'sure I'll dump you on Kakashi' comment and pointed a finger at him.

"Liar! You can see everything with that weird crystal ball thing you have. I know!"she accused.

"Of course you know, you stole it before,"the Hokage mumbled under his breath. He reached under his desk and, sighing, brought out the crystal ball.

"Oh! Oh! I see him! I see him!"Kagome exclaimed jumping up and down and pointing at the crystal ball. _'His appearance hasn't really changed. He seems a tad bit grumpy though. Well he does think everyone in his clan is dead...so...yeah that'll do that to a person' _He was at the training grounds with Kakashi and Sakura. "Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Um, if that's your team...shouldn't you be **with **them?" she asked. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh shit, I completely forgot about training! Come on Kagome, get on my back!"

**)Team 7 Training Grounds(**

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were getting impatient. Where the heck was Naruto?

"Kakashi-sensei, he's later than YOU!"Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and scanned the surroundings for the blond genin. Nothing. Even Sasuke was slightly shocked. It was not like Naruto to be late, he was usually the first one to the training grounds!

The three perked up at the distant cries of 'Giddy up horsey!' and 'Yah! Faster my steed!'. Soon they could make out Naruto running towards them at top speed with someone on his back. A few seconds later, Naruto skidded to a stop in front of them, panting with a giggling girl on his back.

O.O O.O -was whattwo out of the three onlookerslooked like as they took in the girl on Naruto's back. Sakura was gaping, mouth wide open. She knew who this girl was! Kakashi was smiling, and Sasuke just looked indifferent.

"Hiya, I'm Kagome!"Kagome smirked. She could tell that Sakura and Kakashi knew.Kagome was currently staring at Sasuke to see if he recognized her. Sasuke just looked at her and scoffed.

"What are you looking at?" Instantly, Kagome's heart shattered.

"Y-You...You don't...remember me?"she whispered.

"No."

---------------_END_---------------------

Yuki: poor kags...anyway sorry for the really long wait, but i JUST got over being sick! FINALLY! I"m happy now, yay!

For pairings, I'm thinking of doing:

Kagome/Naruto

or

Kagome/Gaara (someone suggested this)

I will take suggestions! (Also, for those who wanted Kagome/Kakashi, sorry, but Kagome's 14!)

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!**

**the one in your dreams**  
**Kenjo**  
**Pink Haired Uchiha**  
**ShojoNoHiSora**  
**Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona McKinnon**  
**Musica the Hedgehog**  
**Gothic Miko Princess**  
**Memories-of-the-Shadows**  
**Okane-Tsuki**  
**twiztidchick666**  
**XxBlackCrescentMoonxX**  
**Uzumaki Ryooki**  
**Kurai Oujou.Dark Death**  
**neko-cat-kirara**  
**JennyTheWhiteWolf**  
**Kitsune-Demoness**  
**I'm a bitch and I say it loud and proud**  
**inukag-Spellcaster**  
**ancient-relic**  
**Lady dragon kitsune**  
**Sesshomaru Hiei and Kurama addiction**  
**NeonAlchemist****  
****ShadowStar09**  
**yue no rei**  
**Tenshi-Battosai**  
**vballbrea12  
celine  
Kira**


	4. Don't Want to Remember

Recap:

"Hiya, I'm Kagome!" Kagome smirked. She could tell that Sakura and Kakashi knew. Kagome was currently staring at Sasuke to see if he recognized her. Sasuke just looked at her and scoffed.

"What are you looking at?" Instantly, Kagome's heart shattered.

"Y-You...You don't...remember me?" she whispered.

"No."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: **Don't Want to Remember

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Sakura, and even Kakashi stared at him in shock. They remembered her and yet her own brother didn't! They watched in silence as Kagome plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I...must have mistaken you...for someone else..."she whispered. She turned to Kakashi and Sakura.

"Anyway, It was great to see you guys again! I'll catch up with you later, okay?" They nodded. They felt that Kagome was going to need some time alone. Sasuke watched as she ran off.

_'Who was that girl…?'_

)Kagome's Secret Spot(

Ever since Kagome was little, this had been her thinking spot. It was a deep secluded lake that was surrounded by trees, tall grass, and rocks. In the middle of the lake was a big flat boulder where Kagome would sit and think. Right now she was currently stomping her way across the water, using chakra so she wouldn't fall in. She plopped herself down on the boulder and put a new dent in it with her clenched fist. She then sighed and stretched herself across the rock.

'Well...what should I have expected? I couldn't just come right out and say "Hey Sasuke, I'm your 'dead' older sister, and I came from a different world where I traveled through time to the Feudal Era and fought demons! I used a spell and just got back here through an old, rotting well! How have you been lately?"' Kagome sweatdropped. Yeah, that wouldn't work.

)Ichiraku Ramen w/ Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto(

"I can't believe Sasuke-teme doesn't remember his own SISTER!" Naruto growled, glaring into his bowl of ramen.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound right," Sakura frowned. "I mean, if we remembered her, certainly he, her own brother, should too!"

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't you think that there's something wrong with this picture!" Naruto asked. Kakashi glanced up from his book, already having finished his own ramen. He stood up, putting some money on the counter and getting ready to go home.

"I will admit, Naruto, that it is weird that Sasuke would not remember Kagome. They were very close. But--" he was interrupted by Naruto.

"I know! It was like they were joined at the hip when they were little!"

"_But_," Kakashi continued. "Did you ever think that Sasuke might not _want _to remember?" And with that he walked out of the stand. Sakura turned to Naruto, who was looking just as confused as she was.

"Why wouldn't Sasuke-kun want to remember Kagome-chan?" she asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I don't know Sakura-chan…I don't know."

)Unknown(

"So, she has returned to Konoha?"

"Yes."

"Ah, then we must watch her carefully…she must not interfere with our plans"

"Yes, I doubt she knows what is going on, though the Konoha ninjas will probably inform her."

"…Do you think that _he _will be a problem?"

"Well no one has told him of her appearance…"

"And it shall stay that way. Be careful with what you say, he must not know that his little sister is back in Konoha."

"Yes, sir."

**-------------------------**_End_**-----------------------------**

**Yuki: **OMG! Guys I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for the really really late update! I've just been really busy and depressed lately. But do not fret, my updates will be more frequent once school starts and my brain is no longer mushy and empty!

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! _(I'm too lazy to put names down...)_**

Okay...voting...hm. Well that's a funny story. I kind of lost the post-it that i was keeping track of all the votes on...and I'm too lazy to check everything all over again. But I do know this:

Gaara/Kagome is in the lead by A LOT! (...now I just gotta figure out how I'm gonna have him appear...)

Naruto/Kagome was next, but didn't get near as many votes as Gaara/Kagome did...

Neji/Kagome was suggested and is being considered (I believe about three people suggested him)

Then there was a Kiba/Kagome suggestion which I'm also considering

By the way, it came to my attention...that somebody wanted...Sasuke/Kagome...Um, Sasuke and Kagome are BROTHER and SISTER...I kinda thought I made that clear...


	5. The Return of an Annoyance

Recap:

"Why wouldn't Sasuke-kun want to remember Kagome-chan?" she asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I don't know Sakura-chan…I don't know."

)Unknown(

"So, she has returned to Konoha?"

"Yes."

"Ah, then we must watch her carefully…she must not interfere with our plans"

"Yes, I doubt she knows what is going on, though the Konoha ninjas will probably inform her."

"…Do you think that he will be a problem?"

"Well no one has told him of her appearance…"

"And it shall stay that way. Be careful with what you say, he must not know that his little sister is back in Konoha."

"Yes, sir."

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Return of an Annoyance

-------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was walking around Konoha since she had nothing better to do. She was still puzzled over why Sasuke didn't know her. Man, that whole 'I don't remember you' thing was like a slap to the face. That hurt. A lot.

"Why does this always happen to me?" she mumbled as she walked, getting some weird looks from the people around her. "I mean, do I have a sign on my back that says 'Come on, screw up my life some more'?!"

"You should not make it a habit to talk to yourself, Ka-go-me," came a snide voice from behind. Kagome's eyes narrowed into little slits as she clenched her fist and whirled around.

"You shouldn't make it a habit to wear girly makeup, Kan-ku-ro!" she snorted as she looked at the puppet-user's face and trying not to laugh.

"Hey, hey, hey! _This_," he stressed, pointing to his makeup, "is Kabuki face paint(A/N: at least I think it is….someone correct me if I'm wrong…I think I'm even using it in the wrong context…-.-)!" Kagome scoffed and mumbled a few choice words under her breath.

"So Kago-baka, haven't seen your ugly face in years, why are you in Konoha," he commented, smirking.

"Ah, and what are you doing here, Kuro-teme? Shouldn't you be eating sand in Suna and playing with your dollies? Hm?" Kagome bit back. Then she shook her head. "I don't have time to deal with you, I got stuff to do," she sighed as she disappeared in a flash of black. Kankuro glared at the spot where Kagome once stood.

"Crazy little bitch," he mumbled as he stuck his hands in his pockets and continued walking.

)Unknown(

"He has entered the building! What do we do?!"

"…We wait…"

"WAIT?! He's going to ki--ACK!" The man's corpse fell to the floor.

"So, you've arrived and dirtied my nice clean floor…What brings you here?"

"Where is my sister?"

)Kagome's Secret Spot(

Kagome was annoyed. The mystery of why Sasuke didn't remember her was bugging her like a bad itch she couldn't reach. She would need more information and to get more information she would have to…

"Yes!" she exclaimed. With a determined look in her eye and a sly smirk on her face, Kagome slammed her fist into her palm. "I'm gonna break into my house!"

**)END(**

**Yuki:** Ugh, I'm once again so sorry about the really late updates. I just got out of the hospital when I got my appendix taken out, and then it got infected so I had to get the stitch taken out...while I was awake...-.-...NOT. FUN.  
Well I've decided that this story will most likely be Kagome/Gaara, and Naruto will just remain her best friend. By the way, when I do my previews of the next chapter, I sometimes either do a chunk of crap from the story or a bunch of quotes. Some quotes are SEPERATE from each other, meaning there is NO conversation going on if it's spaced. If a quote is not seperated, it'll be bunched together. Surely, you can tell, but i'm just making sure there are no misunderstandings. Also, sometimes my previews that are in quotes are just quotes and no 'she said' or 'he said', just a _blah: blah blah blah_...so yeah...

**NEXT TIME ON 'TO KONOHA':**

_Kagome: "God I feel like I'm in a Mission Impossible movie, theme music and all!"_

_Kagome: "...Itachi-nii-san's...journal..."_

_Sasuke: "Itachi broke into my house!"  
__Kakashi: "It could've been any ninja, Sasuke, not just Itachi"  
Sasuke: "But to get through the traps in my house you NEED the sharingan. You NEED to be an UCHIHA! And unless there's some other Uchiha running around(Kagome sneezes)--which I highly doubt--It HAS to be Itachi!"_

**NEXT CHAPTER: MISSION IMPOSSIBLE 4, INFILTRATE THE UCHIHA COMPOUND**


	6. Mission Impossible

_Recap:_

_Kagome was annoyed. The mystery of why Sasuke didn't remember her was bugging her like a bad itch she couldn't reach. She would need more information and to get more information she would have to…_

"_Yes!" she exclaimed. With a determined look in her eye and a sly smirk on her face, Kagome slammed her fist into her palm. "I'm gonna break into my house!"_

**Chapter 6: Mission Impossible - Infiltrate the Uchiha Compound**

"I cannot believe I thought this would be easy!" Kagome exclaimed, dodging another kunai that was launched through the air. Dressed in a black cat suit and Kakashi-style mask, she had broken through her old bedroom window and was immediately attacked by flying weapons. Activating her sharingan, she leapt away from a spear.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" she chanted, dodging 4 shurikens and a barrage of senbon. She dove under her bed and heard an exploding tag go off. "Jeeze! Who put this many traps in my room?!"

Once the weapons stopped shooting out of random places, Kagome deemed it safe to come out. Crawling out from under the bed, she took a deep breath and quickly caught the senbon that would've gone straight through her neck. She quickly sprinted from her room and into the hallway.

"Sasuke's so paranoid." she mumbled, catching another kunai that sprang out from the wall. "What, does he think someone's going to break in?" She stopped and blinked a few times. "Oh wait, I am breaking in!" She giggled, catching a senbon and tossing it on the ground. Her eyes widened as a giant axe came swinging down from the ceiling, attached to a wire.

"Shit!" she yelled, jumping onto the ceiling and clinging to it with her chakra. When the axe swung back, she dropped from the ceiling and flattened herself on the ground. Grumbling, she army-crawled down the hallway.

"God I feel like I'm in a Mission Impossible movie, theme music and all!" She paused in her army-crawling to sneeze, and quickly caught the shuriken that came at her.

"Sasuke, this is fucking ridiculous," she hissed, continuing her army-crawl to Itachi's room.

---

Kagome entered Itachi's room expecting to be bombarded with twice as many traps as she had in her own room. But, surprisingly, nothing came flying at her face. Sighing in relief, she wiped the sweat off her forehead and walked around her brother's room.

"Now if I were Itachi's journal, where would I be?" She hummed to herself as she checked all the drawers. Nothing. She nibbled on her lip. "Maybe under the bed..." She got onto her hands and knees and looked. "Aha!" she exclaimed. Right under the bed, coated in dust, was a little book. Grabbing it, Kagome sat on Itachi's bed and blew the dust off the cover. The book read _"Itachi's Journal_" in fancy script. Not wasting any time, she skipped to the very last entry. She bit her lip, noticing that the date was the night before the massacre. She took a deep breath and read.

_"I'm doing it for Kagome. It's all for her. She won't understand. I know she won't. The clan is going to kill her. Tomorrow. I have to do this. I have to kill them before they kill her, or worse, give her to HIM. A while ago, I stumbled across an old well. It leads to a different world. I'll take her there. I'm wiping Sasuke's memory of Kagome. I know it seems cruel, but if he remembered his sister, he would be torn up inside once she disappeared with his murdering psychopath of an older brother. I know how to bring back his memory. The only thing needed is the Sharingan. Just stare into his eyes and say that Kagome is his sister and he would remember. Though, since both he and I are the only Uchihas that will exist in this world after tonight, this will mean nothing. I will make sure that he doesn't remember. He must hate me. Hate me so much that he strives to survive and be the best. You must be the best Sasuke. You must defeat me so that I can join Kagome..._

_~Itachi"_

Kagome dropped the journal. Tears were streaming down her face. He did it for her. The clan had wanted to kill her. Why? Why did they want her dead? Maybe... it was because of her powers? That had to be it. Now that she knew how to get Sasuke to remember, she was very tempted to do so. However, it just didn't seem like the right time.

Sighing, she jumped out of Itachi's window, clutching the journal. She sprinted to a secluded part of the forest and dropped the book on the ground.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" she murmured, shooting a thin flame from her mouth and setting the journal on fire.

"So no one will ever know your secrets, dear brother," She looked up and noticed that the sun was low in the sky.

"Crap! I'm late for training!" she yelled. She ran like hell in the direction of the training grounds, not noticing the pair of red eyes watching her.

When she was gone, Itachi stepped out from the surrounding forest and looked at the ashes that used to be his journal.

"Thank you.... Sister,"

---

"Itachi broke into my house!" Sasuke yelled, arriving at the training grounds.

"It could've been any ninja, Sasuke, not just Itachi" Sakura said, scratching her arm. She knew for a fact that it was Kagome, but that didn't mean she was going to tell Sasuke.

"But to get through the traps in my house you NEED the sharingan. You NEED to be an UCHIHA! And unless there's some other Uchiha running around - "

---

"ACHOO!" Kagome let out a powerful sneeze. "Ha, I bet this is from all that dust," Rubbing her nose, she continued her trek to the training grounds.

---

" - which I highly doubt - It HAS to be Itachi!" Sasuke fumed. Kakashi walked over, book in hand.

"Calm down, Sasuke," he chided. "Your face is turning red,"

"Well... Well.... Agh! No one is listening! How can you not be alarmed by this?!"

"We're not paranoid," Naruto stated, yawning. "Where's Kagome?" he whined. Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground.

"Naruuuuuto-kun!" Kagome grinned.

"Speak of the devil," Kakashi hummed. "Anyway, now that we're all here, we're going to the Hokage Tower to get ourselves' a great mission," He smiled his n_n smile and Team 7 was up and walking towards the Tower.

"If I have to find another lost cat I'll strangle someone," Kagome muttered from Naruto's back. He looked up into her face.

"What's wrong Kaggie-chan? You seem off," he whispered.

"I'll tell you later Naru-kun," she whispered back.

"Got it,"

---

"No! No, no, no, no, NO!" Kagome raged, hopping off of Naruto's back. "I will NOT walk another dog, rescue another cat, carry another person's groceries, or weed another freakin' garden! I. Want. A. Decent. MISSION!"

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. "What Kagome said!" Naruto and Kagome were promptly grabbed by Kakashi, who covered their mouths with his hands.

"Ah, haha! Funny guys, funny!" He laughed nervously. Ducking his head he glared at them. "This is the Hokage you two are yelling at," he hissed. Kagome glared at him and bit his hand. "Yeowch!" He let her go. She walked up and slapped her hands on Sarutobi's desk.

"Either you give me a good mission or I'm stealing your crystal ball.... again," Iruka sputtered.

"Y-Y-You! Ungrateful - "

"Stuff it," Kagome sent him an Uchiha glare. He instantly shut up. "I am through with these idiotic 'missions'. Who calls walking dogs a mission?? It's a mission fit for a 7-year-old!"

"You're right," Sarutobi stated.

"And another thing - ...Huh?" She blinked.

"You're absolutely right. I'll give Team 7 a more difficult mission," Kagome and Naruto punched the air, cheering. "You'll be escorting this man to the Wave Country," The Hokage waved a hand towards a fat old man. The fat old man took a swig of his drink.

"The name's Tazuna," He glared at them, "These little idiots are going to be protecting me?"

"LITTLE IDIOTS?!" Kagome and Naruto jumped to attack him. Kakashi quickly grabbed them by the back of their shirts.

"We'll pack and see you in the morning Tazuna-san," He sweatdropped, pulling Kagome and Naruto out of the room. Sasuke and Sakura followed, shaking their heads.

**TBC**

**Yuki:** AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!!! *foams at the mouth* X___X


End file.
